The One Werewolf She Adored
by CorinaAC
Summary: There's nothing such as impossible love. Cassandra Williams realizes that everything is possible when she meets the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus John Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **In this fanfiction the rules of Hogwarts are a bit different and the events will not all be the same, as you will see. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1 - You Give Me Wings

There she was, on the train back to Hogwarts for her last year. Cassandra Williams was 21 now and she would give anything to go back to live all the years in the Gryffindor house again. Her best friend, Anna, felt the same. They sat in the train and digged through so many memories that time went by really fast. They thought that they had already arrived, but the sound of everyone alarming changed that.

It all turned cold, dark, eerie. Cassandra felt sad, like she wanted to give up everything. She then saw dementors all around the train outside and thought of Harry Potter right away. She and Harry were quite close; it all started when Cassandra helped him get to know Ginny Weasley more. Curiosity and worry killing her, Cassandra stepped outside the train compartment to see if she can see anything. When she looked up, she saw a Dementor coming straight at her. Her eyes grew wide and she started to step back, until she reached the corner of the small train corridor. She felt hopeless, sad and panicked.

'' _Expecto Patronum!_ '', a male voice yelled, jumping in front of her.

Cassandra looked up and saw a strong, silvery light coming out of the man's wand; the light fought against the Dementor until it disappeared and all turned lighter again.

'' _Are you alright?_ '' the man said touching her arm, breathing heavily.

'' _No..yes. I don't know, it didn't do anything to me, but it was terrifying. Thank you for helping me, sir…_ '' Cassandra said, trying to get a glimpse of the man who saved her.

'' _Lupin. Remus Lupin. Dementors, they indeed terrifying things indeed. Glad I could help, miss..'_ ' he answered softly.

'' _Cassandra Williams, but everyone calls me Cassy_ '' she answered, her eyes starting to unblur, being able to see him.

'' _Nice to meet you, Miss Williams. Here, eat! You'll feel better_ '' he said handing her a piece of chocolate, then turned around and off he was.

He seemed calm, shy and kind. He had messy, light brown hair and his eyes were of a golden light green. He had a mustache the same colour as his hair and a few scars on his cheek.

That evening at dinner everyone felt happy to be back. Dumbledore raised his voice and silenced everyone so he can make an announcement.

'' _Good evening, new and older students, and welcome back! It's good to see you all. As you all already know, Dementors are around. It is therefore someone who has sent them, obviously with bad intentions. I suppose you are already suspecting who it could be, but I want you to stay calm, because Hogwarts is a safe place and nothing will happen to you. The Aurors will be around_ '' Dumbledore says.

'' _Freak Potter! It's all because of you!_ '' Draco yelled accompanied by some small talk from the Slytherin house.

Draco Malfoy hated Potter, and Potter felt the same for Draco. However, as much as Draco disliked Gryffindors, he didn't hate Cassandra. Two years ago he liked her so much that he tried to pour Amortentia into her drink one evening. Anna saw it and told Cassy, who after dinner had a nice talk with Draco. She told him that she was not interested in anything more than friendship with him, which he surprisingly understood. Since then, they are friends. They are not the closest friends, but they do talk from time to time.

'' _SILENCE!''_ Dumbledore yelled _. ''Going on, I want to present you your new professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin._ Lupin stood and bowed shyily.

'' _Finally, I have the honorable pleasure to say that our friend, Hagrid, will be your professor in Care of Magical Creatures_ ''

Everyone clapped, happy to see Hagrid there.

'' _It's him, the new DADA professor saved me from that Dementor_ '' Cassy told Anna.

Cassandra stared at him, as if she would never get tired of that. He sat there with a slight smile hidden behind his mustache. He seemed full of mysteries and she felt so ready to hear them all.

In the morning, the sun making its way through the clouds woke Cassy up, who surprisingly felt well rested. She and Anna went for breakfast, then directly to their DADA class, sitting in the third row of desks. Professor Lupin came in with a cheerful face, presented himself and started teaching.

While everyone worked in pairs on some small spells, he scanned the room, looking at each and every one of his new students. When his eyes met Cassy, he couldn't help but look at her longer than he should have. He was too agitated back on the train to see her well. He looked at her hands, so soft and delicate on that wand; she had a silver bracelet on her hand, a little heart attached to it. The skin on her arms, neck and shoulders made him want to know how it feels to wander his lips and fingers on it. She was not the classical beauty with golden long curls. She had long, straight, brown hair, quite soft. She didn't have long fluttery lashes and blue eyes, nor did she seem to have a long height, but she was stunning. Something about her made Lupin want to look at her all day, every day.

What he didn't know was that when class was over and before exiting the room, Cassy turned her head to take a last look at the mysterious professor; the one who in two days made her heart beat faster than usual at the sight of him.

'' _Something about him.._ '' she told her best friend.

'' _Professor Lupin? You don't like him? He seems fair_ '' Anna said.

'' _Oh I do..I really, really do.._ '' Cassy said confused of what was going on inside her head.

'' _Are you..? You're not..? Are you serious? You like him!_ '' Anna said louder than necessary.

'' _I do not! He is a teacher. He is cute though._ '' Cassy said blushing. '' _Now save me a seat, I need the loo_ ''

Walking and daydreaming, she bumped into someone.

'' _I'm so sorry, I'm so dumb. I wasn't paying attention_ '' Cassy said. The moment she looked up, she saw those green eyes she'd been admiring all day yesterday.

'' _Professor Lupin.._ '' she said

'' _Dreaming much, are we?_ '' he asked smiling.

'' _I do that sometimes when I'm alone. What's more peaceful than that?_ '' Cassy said, getting a closer, better look at his face.

'' _True, but as good as it is, isolating yourself from reality too often can put you in danger sometimes. Think about that. Enjoy your lunch, miss Williams_ '' Lupin answered smiling.

'' _You too, professor Lupin_ '' she answered smiling back.

That night Cassy couldn't stop talking about Lupin. Anna was a best friend one could rarely find. She never judged, and she knew Cassy too well. Anna was quite a rebel herself, being open to experience anything new in life. She knew this would turn into something bigger and the only thing she wanted for Cassandra was to see her happy. No matter what, she would help Cassy with anything, as Cassy has done before and would do for her.

'' _Let's go for a walk if you can't sleep. I'm not tired either_ '' Anna proposed.

'' _What if Snape catches us? He terrifies me sometimes'_ ' Cassy answered.

Laughing, Anna grabbed Cassy's both wrists and dragged her out of her bed. They walked on the big, chilly corridors of the castle, their voices echoing.

That night, the only thing on Cassy's mind was professor Lupin.

Wednesday and Thursday passed quickly without any events or too many thoughts about the new DADA professor. On Friday evening Cassandra stood in front of the fire, with a pair of cozy pajama shorts and a long sleeved sweater. She was trying to concentrate on the book on her lap. She tried to understand some things she didn't quite understand from professor Snape's class. Reminding herself that she had been studying for too long and that everyone was doing something else, she put on her shoes and silk robe and started wandering the corridors. Cassandra then entered one of the highest towers of Hogwarts and leaned against the balcony bar. The September air was still warm; summer did not want to leave and she couldn't complain. The young woman looked in awe at the superb surroundings, without thinking about anything particularly.

'' _It's beautiful, isn't it?_ '' a voice made her jump. The voice sounded quite familiar, though she wasn't sure. She was afraid to turn around, detention was the last thing she wanted.

She finally turned around, quite relieved to see that her brain was right. The voice belonged to professor Lupin.

'' _The night. It's beautiful. The stars, the peacefulness, the tranquil lake._ '' he continued, approaching her.

He eyed her from head to toe. The tiny silk robe she was wearing fitted her smooth skin so well. The slight breeze moved a few hair straws making them stroke her pink lips.

'' _It is, yes. I love the sky at night. All these stars, they look like glitter. I would look at them for ages and not get tired; they make me calm, forget about stress and everything else_ '' she answered, her heart pacing just a little bit at the sight of the handsome man in front of her.

Remus listened to her carefully. He had warm, soothing eyes and that charming little smile he always has. She wondered if he was aware of it. His hands were in the pockets of his baggy pants. He was wearing a large blue sweater with elbow patches.

'' _You're such a dreamer. I like that_ '' he said smiling, now situated next to her.

Cassandra smiled. She didn't know how to feel about it, but her heart did, because it beat so fast it almost reached out of her chest.

'' _I wish I could fly above all this, above this lake and forests_.'' Cassy said, looking down at the lake.

At that moment, Remus made a strange sound that caught her attention. The next thing she hears is a Hippogriff approaching them, landing behind them on the huge balcony. Cassy gave Remus a confused and scared look.

'' _Don't worry, just bow in front of him._ '' he told her calmly.

She did so and he did the same. The Hippogriff bowed back.

'' _Come_ '' Remus told Cassy while taking her hand. The gentle touch of his warm palm sent shivers down her spine. She backed up a bit at the move of the immense animal.

'' _I'm here. You're safe as long as I am with you. Trust me'_ ' he said.

Remus helped her step up on the magical creature's back, him sitting in front of her. The next thing she knew, they're flying.

'' _Hold me tight_ '' Lupin told Cassy who did exactly as told. She got closer and put his hands around his waist, holding tight. He smelled like chocolate and old books.

It felt so magical, exactly as she always imagined it. She felt like she had wings. They were so high up above the water and so close to the stars; nothing felt safer than that. They flew above the still green forests, the faded smell of grass mixed with Remus' chocolatey scent tickling her nose, making her close her eyes and take it in. She felt ecstatic, like everything was possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - I Am Not Yours

After Lupin helped Cassandra to get off the Hippogriff, she immediately hugged him tight. '' _Thank you, thank you so much, professor! This was definitely one of the most incredible things to happen to me in all these years at Hogwarts._ '' she said, her face close to his chest, her arms around him. He hugged back, closing his eyes to take in the moment. He buried his face in her hair; it smelled like flowers, more like lavender. The older man man felt amazing for the first time in so many years. He felt new, but what he felt the most was his heartbeat racing at such a fast pace that even Cassandra could feel it.

As soon as he realized that what they were doing was more than a relationship professor-student should do, he backed up. He shook his head to make the thoughts disappear and reality hit him, making him say what he didn't want to.

'' _I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, miss Williams, this is obviously not something a student and a professor should do. I would appreciate if you kept it a secret, or simply try to forget it. I absolutely do not want you to get in trouble in your last year here. I also do not want to lose my job. Now let me take you back to your room_ '' he said, trying to not sound affected.

Cassandra was too much ecstatic from the previous moment to actually realize what he was saying, so she just nodded her head and headed to the common room.

'' _Where the bloody hell have you been?_ '' Anna asked Cassy as soon as she entered the room.

'' _You won't believe it_ '' Cassy answered with a dreamy voice, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a corner so that no one heard. '' _He made me fly_ ''

'' _What? What are you talking about?_ '' Anna answered confused.

'' _I was on the balcony and he came behind me, I don't even know how he knew I was there. We talked and he called this big Hippogriff and we flew. I held him and it felt so good, I can't believe this just happene_ d'' Cassy went on explaining.

'' _Breathe, woman! Are you serious? That sounds so bloody romantic though! But how did this happen? How did he knew you were there and WHY did he do that?_ '' Anna answered excited.

'' _I don't know, but it happened and he's handsome_ '' Cassy responded throwing herself on her bed, then fell asleep.

The next morning Cassy woke up happier than usual, but no one was up yet. She then realized that it was Saturday so she laid back and close her eyes for a little while. Not for too long though, because it hit her. Lupin's words from last night hit her. He would never see her as more than a student and she couldn't blame him. He maybe wanted a woman his age, maybe a professor, someone sexier, more beautiful than her, she thought to herself.

At the same time, Remus was in bed staring at the ceiling. He kept replaying the previous night's event and the words he said to Cassy. He couldn't let himself feel anything for her. She was a student, she was young and beautiful. She surely wanted a young man her age, someone who had their life together, someone who would not turn into a beast as soon as the full moon was up. He told himself those things over and over again.

Cassandra and Remus only ran into each other a couple of times on the halls on Saturday, only greeting each other. On Sunday she didn't see him at all: not at breakfast, lunch or dinner. She felt sad, she liked the sight of him. That night the full moon was up, and she admired it from her window before going to bed.

The next day, Monday morning, Cassy's excitement for the DADA class vanished quickly as soon as she saw professor Snape enter the room.

'' _Today I will replace professor Lupin, he will be back tomorrow_ '' Snape said with a low voice.

That day Snape talked about werewolves. Fortunately, Cassy knew much about them; she read about it quite much sometimes.

Finally, the class was over. '' _I wonder what professor Lupin is doing. What if he is with his girlfriend? Or wife? Oh bloody hell, what if he is married?_ '' Cassy told Anna, turning paranoid.

'' _I don't think he is married. As soon as I realized you fancied him I looked at his left hand to see any sign of rings. Nothing._ '' Anna said with a smirk on her face.

Cassy sighed more relieved and they went to their next class. The whole day was normal, a few laughs here and there, studying and playing games with Fred, George and the Golden trio.

The next day in the morning, after taking a few bites of breakfast, there was still enough time until the History of Magic class. Cassandra sat next to a big window with a book.

'' _Miss Williams, aren't you supposed to eat breakfast at this hour?_ '' a too familiar voice made her turn her head. She smiled a bit at the sight of his familiar baggy clothes. As soon as she took a look at his face, her smile vanished. He was pale and had new scars on his cheek. She wanted to ask what happened, but maybe it would be a bother. She decided to not talk about it.

''Y _es, professor Lupin. However, I didn't feel particularly hungry this morning, so I decided to spend the time here_ '' she said, not looking at him anymore. She wanted to look at his beautiful scarred face, but reminded herself that he might feel self conscious.

He knew she saw his scars. Everyone did. He felt ugly and he didn't want her to see him like this, but he couldn't help seeing her or hearing her voice.

'' _I see. What are you reading?_ '' Remus said interested, taking a step closer.

'' _Oh, it's just a book of poems. Out of everything I love poetry the most. You know, it makes me dream. Nothing new about that, huh'_ ' she said half smiling.

'' _Anything in particular that you like? Any poem or author?'_ ' he asked, surprisingly willing to continue the conversation.

'' _I Am Not Yours_ '' she answered.

'' _Excuse me?_ '' he said a bit confused, slightly shocked.

'' _A poem by Sara Teasdale. It's called 'I Am Not Yours_ '. _It's the one I'm stuck on right now. Such a beautiful poem_ '' she answered a bit amused, but still with a sad voice.

'' _Oh, I'm sorry, as much as I like poems, I never heard of that one. Would you mind reading it for me?_ '' Lupin asked.

She looked at him for a bit, not knowing if she really should. She didn't consider herself too good at reading poems out loud. Then she started:

'' _I am not yours, not lost in you,_

 _Not lost, although I long to be_

 _Lost as a candle lit at noon,_

 _Lost as a snowflake in the sea._

 _[...]_

 _Oh plunge me deep in love - put out_

 _My senses, leave me deaf and blind,_

 _Swept by the tempest of your love,_

 _A taper in a rushing wind.''_

He looked at her with his heart in his throat. Her lips moved so beautifully to the sound of her voice; her voice was melody to his ears. She was so passionate about it, so beautiful.

Once she was finished, he was stuck. The green/blueish eyed man kept looking at her in awe, as if he was stuck in a dream.

'' _Professor?_ '' Cassy asked.

'' _Oh..I'm sorry. That was a good poem._ '' he said, now looking at his feet, his hands in his pockets.

'' _Do you have any favorite poem, sir?_ '' she asked.

'' _I have many favorites, but have you heard of Daniel Hoffman's 'Yours'?_ '' Lupin asked her.

'' _I have read a few of his poems, but not this one. Unfortunately I do not have it in this book. I wish I could hear it._ '' she said now looking out the window.

Her eyes moved quickly to Remus when she heard him start reciting the poem. He knew it by heart.

'' _I am yours as the summer air at evening is_

 _Possessed by the scent of linden blossoms,_

 _As the snowcap gleams with light_

 _Lent it by the brimming moon._

 _Without you I'd be an unleafed tree_

 _Blasted in a bleakness with no Spring._

 _Your love is the weather of my being._

 _What is an island without the sea?_ ''

Cassandra felt butterflies for him. His soft voice and his eyes stuck on her made her want to live and die in his arms. He was so good-looking that her head started spinning and she could swear he sent her love through his eyes. She was falling for him. Cassandra Williams was falling for Remus Lupin.

She stood up and got closer to him. He didn't move. '' _That was beautifu_ l'' she told him slowly.

'' _You are beautiful'_ ', he answered looking down, more like a whisper.

'' _I'm sorry?_ '' she asked, unable to hear ALL words.

'' _Nothing, Cassandra. You should go to class now. There's no one on the corridors anymore. If you are at risk of getting in trouble for being late, just tell your professor you practiced spells with me_ '' he said, now looking somewhere but at her.

Hearing her name come out of Remus' mouth sent shivers down her spine once again. He called her Cassandra for the first time. She smiled, then turned around and left for class.

 _Don't do this to yourself, Remus_. He told himself while looking at her graciously walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - ''I'm a beast''

That day in the DADA class, when some got the chance to try the Riddikulus spell on a Boggart, something caught Cassandra's attention. When Remus protected Harry Potter from the Boggart, it took the form of a full moon. Cassandra kept asking herself why someone's biggest fear would be a full moon.

Cassandra did not get the chance to practice on the spell because Lupin dismissed the class, so she waited until everyone left so she can talk to him.

'' _Yes, Cass-..Miss Williams?'_ ' he asked trying not to look at her for too long.

'' _Sir, I was wondering..I never had the chance to defeat a Boggart. I would like to try, do you think you could help me?_ '' Cassy asked leaning against her desk.

'' _Not today, I am afraid. I have to asses some essays and then I have to meet Sirius Black_ '' he said trying to look busy organizing some pieces of parchments.

'' _I see. But..the problem is that even thinking about it terrifies me What would oyu advise me to do against that?_ '' she said looking down.

He look at her then asked '' _May I know what your fear is?_ '' he asked gently.

Then suddenly terrified screams and loud noises came from somewhere in the castle. Lupin jumped from his office and placed his hand on his wand. '' _Stay here!_ '' he said agitated, running to the door to see what was happening. When he saw Ron and Hermione running he realized something awful was going on. Cassandra heard him talking to them but the only thing she could make out was '' _Dumbledore is helping Harry_ ''. Lupin then grabbed Cassandra and pushed her into a room she'd never seen before, him following behind.

'' _Listen to me! Stay next to me no matter what, understood?_ '' he told her holding her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. '' _Dark magic has entered the castle_ '', he continued.

His last words terrified her. Could it be Him? What was happening?

'' _Is Harry alright? We have to help him. I know they are here for him. Please! He is my friend_ '' she said panicking.

'' _You have to calm down. Dumbledore and other professors are helping him. Nobody will hurt him. And nobody will hurt you either, I'm here to protect you._ '' he said trying to calm her down.

'' _I think he is more important than me, don't you think? Please professor_ '' she said crying. She was so scared and panicked that tears were pouring out of her eyes.

'' _We have to go away from here, come_ '' he told her and once again grabbed her hand.

They were running. Cassandra didn't know where they were heading to but she assured herself that everything was going to be fine as long as Remus was with her. She was running out of air and her legs started hurting; Remus felt the same. They were on a corridor, young witches and wizards running and hiding. Someone was yelling '' _It's her, the crazy woman. She has escaped_ '', when Cassandra felt like everything was turning black. She leaned against the wall and decided to be strong enough not to pass out.

'' _Who has escaped? Who is this woman?_ '' she desperately asked professor Lupin.

'' _Bellatrix Lestrange_ '' he told her. Cassandra never felt more fear than she did in that moment. Bellatrix Lestrange was her biggest fear. The one Cassy was afraid her Boggart would turn into. Lestrange killed her uncle. Cassandra never knew her uncle, but she heard so much about Lestrange that she became Cassandra's biggest nightmare. Sometimes she would have dreadful dreams about this dark woman.

Bellatrix never had any connection to Cassandra's family; she killed her uncle out of hate for people. There were some awful years in the past when Bellatrix would kill anyone that got in her way. Two ''magical'' words and poof! That's what happened to Cassy's uncle. When Bellatrix escaped Azkaban the first time, she walked the streets of Diagon Alley and left dead people behind her. One of them was Cassandra's uncle. Now Lestrange had escaped prison again and she was in Hogwarts.

'' _Professor Lupin'_ ' Hermione yelled running to Remus. '' _Please, Dumbledore asked for you!_ '' she continued, grabbing Remus' arm and dragging him.

'' _Are you sure?_ '' he asked worried. Cassandra was looking at him terrified. Suddenly Ron appeared too, now both him and Hermione grabbing professor Lupin's both hands and leading him to where Dumbledore, Harry and Bellatrix were. He tried to fight back thinking that he did not want to leave Cassandra alone, but it was too late. They had already turned around the corner and he couldn't see her anymore. Cassandra was terrified but she decided to find Anna and hide together. She went to the Gryffindor common room and saw no one. She then, out of panic, thought it would be better to not go out in the possible sight of Bellatrix and hid herself under her bed. She laid there with her wand in her hand, shaking and at the nerve of tears. One hour went by and no one entered the room yet. She thought about Remus and Anna, worrying about them. One hour went by, but felt like longer. Cassandra was slowly falling asleep under the bed.

She didn't know that meanwhile, Bellatrix Lestrange was caught and out of the castle. Running to the Great Hall where everyone was gathered, Remus opened the big door and looked straight at the Gryffindor table. He was running out of breath, but wouldn't stop.

'' _Is she here?_ '' Remus asked Anna.

'' _No professor. I'm so worried!_ '' Anna answered almost crying.

'' _WHERE IS SHE?'_ ' he yelled, having everyone look at him.

He then ran out and looked for her everywhere in the castle. Corridors, secret rooms, toilets, every corner in the castle and nothing. He was worried, he had promised to protect her and he broke the promise. He felt horrible. Then he remembered that he didn't check the Gryffindor Tower. Lupin cast a spell on the Fat Lady and entered the common room without needing to say the password.

'' _Cassandra please, are you here?_ '' he desperately kept screaming.

She woke up at the screams, becoming terrified again. She didn't realize it was Lupin calling for her.

'' _Cassandra are you here?_ '' he continued.

Realizing it was Lupin, she came out from under her bed and screamed relieved '' _Professor! Here_ ''. Lupin followed her voice and entered the room she was hiding in. Breathing heavily, he ran to her, embracing her and bringing her into him, holding tight. She started crying.

'' _I thought I lost you, I thought about the most horrible things. I'm so sorry I didn't stay with you, I'm horrible. I'm sorry, Cassandra_ '' he told her holding her neck, now being forehead against forehead with each other. His warm, heavy breath travelled to her mouth.

'' _No, don't be. I'm glad you helped Harry and I'm mostly glad that she didn't hurt you, professor_ '' Cassy told him back.

'' _You deserve the best in the world, you know that?_ '' he told her.

She caressed his warm cheek with her thumb, making him close his eyes. Their mouth were so close to each other, anything was possible. She wanted to kiss him desperately, to get a taste of those rose lips, but she didn't dare to.

'' _I'm thankful for you, Remus_ '', she told him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, scanning her eyes, nose, lips, cheeks, neck. He, in his turn, wanted to kiss her until dawn. He wanted her lips on his. Her scent of lavender made him drunk and he felt like he could make her his, right then and there. But he didn't dare to.

'' _Anna is worried for you, I should take you to the Great Hall'_ ' he said distancing himself. He took her hand and lead her there. Their hands fitted each other perfectly. Before entering the Great Hall, Cassandra stopped and looked at Lupin. She couldn't accept the fact that once they were inside, their hands would separate and the distance between them would grow bigger.

'' _Thank you, Remus, for everything you're doing. I don't know why you do it nor am I asking for an explanation now, but I'm happy. After this horrible event, I'm happy. I have no fear left in me. I feel secure. You make me feel safe._ '' Cassandra told him.

'' _I do want to protect you, I feel the need for it, I want you to feel safe. I just..want to see you happy_ '' Remus answered.

Cassandra felt tears, but she tried with all her forces to not cry. She didn't know why he wanted her, out of everyone in this school, to be the happiest. The only thing she knew was that he did make her feel happy..and out of all, in love.

'' _Now I want you to get in there and assure your friend that you are alright. Tomorrow I promise you to help you practice the Riddikulus spell. Come to my office at 3 in the afternoon_ '' he told her opening the door for her to enter.

As soon as she saw Anna, she ran to her and hugged her. Remus passed by them and headed to the High Table. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

Cassandra told Anna everything that happened that night. Anna never felt happier for her best friend.

The next day Cassandra decided to look better than usual. After her morning classes she put on a new shirt and opened the first two buttons. Even though her chest wasn't the smallest, the cleavage was decent, nothing too much at all. She put on knee-length black skirt, tighter than the ones she usually wears. For shoes she went with a pair of black Converse. She decided to leave her hair as it was, because it looked quite voluminous, then she headed to Remus' office.

She knocked, hearing a slight '' _Come in!_ ''. Remus stood up from his office and looked at Cassandra in awe. The way she made her way to him, her hair bouncing up and down; her neck, always so silky-looking screamed for his kisses and her legs moved so graciously in front of each other. He felt too much to be able to think. He wanted to make love to her, slowly and tenderly, but at the same time he wanted to take her roughly on his desk.

'' _Professor..Before we start, may I ask you something?'_ ' she asked, waking him up from his daydream. He nodded for her to go on.

'' _Yesterday..you told me you didn't want to lose me. You told me you wanted to see me happy._ '' she said looking at Remus, who was now in front of her.

'' _Cassandra, I...don't know. Everything about you makes me want to make sure you are always safe_ '' he answered, almost not knowing what to say. He couldn't say the truth, that he was falling for her, for a student. He couldn't tell her that he thought about her every moment, every day.

Cassandra moved closer to him. His breath was heavy. She stroked his hand, so warm but scarred. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently with soft lips.

'' _Moony! Snape sent me to bring you Wolfsbane for Thursday_ '' Sirius Black entered the room without knocking, interrupting everything.

Cassandra jumped away, stepping away from Remus. He in his turn had his eyes wide open, knowing Sirius messed up.

'' _Oh..darn. I..woah..I'm..sorry..'_ ' Sirius continued, quite embarrassed.

'' _Cassandra, you better go.._ '' Lupin told her looking down at his feet, sad and disappointed.

Cassandra was quite shocked at Sirius' words, so she headed to the door without a word coming out of her mouth.

'' _Sirius..now she knows. If she'd find out, at least I wanted her to hear it from me_ '' he said.

'' _I'm so sorry. I really am, Moony_ '' Sirius answered. He was the only one who knew about what Remus felt about Cassandra. Remus trusted him with his life.

That night Cassandra realized everything. It all added up. Remus was indeed a werewolf. That was why his Boggart took the shape of a full moon; that's why he had scars and a pale face. That was why he needed Wolfsbane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Unworthy**

She knew everything about werewolves. All the books she had read helped her understand what Remus went through; the pain, the exhaustion, the scars. But why didn't he talk to her about it? Why didn't he kiss her when she felt like he wanted to? Was it because of that? Did he even feel anything for her? Was she silly to think that Remus gave her signs of having feelings for her? She had so many questions flooding her head that she only wanted to scream out loud.

The next day Cassandra tried to make eye contact with Remus in class, but he succeeded in not looking at her at all. He kept on with his DADA class hoping that Cassandra would not raise her hand to ask or say something. That would only make him want to look at her for the rest of the day, once he saw her beautiful face. He wanted it all to stop, for her sake, so he tried his best to keep her away.

'' _He doesn't like me, why would I even think that? I'm so stupid. Stupid for thinking he could possibly like me. I always do this_ '' Cassandra told Anna on their way to their room. She was exhausted from so much thinking.

'' _I don't think you should jump to conclusions so fast. You don't know what's in his head, maybe he is ignoring you for a reason_ '' Anna replied.

'' _I think I have the right to know that reason._ '' Cassandra said irritated.

She sat on the sofa in front of the fire and warmed herself. She closed her eyes and went back to the moment his lips almost touched hers, to the way it felt to have him so close. A tear made its way down her cheek when suddenly Anna clapped her hands to wake Cassandra up.

'' _Don't consume yourself on that too much yet, you don't know any details. Come on, you need to eat. It's dinner time'_ ' Anna wanted Cassandra to be together with the man who made her happy, no matter the age, his situation or his past life. She knew Cassandra was a romantic, and she knew so well the difference between how her best friend acted when she had a crush and how she acted when she was really, absolutely in love. And this time she knew Cassandra was in love with professor Lupin.

Cassandra followed Anna to the Great Hall. She looked at the Head Table, he was eating slowly, staring at nothing. Cassandra wanted to make eye contact with him, to smile at him and receive one back. She wanted to live that feeling of calmness when he smiled at her. It didn't happen.

The next day Remus wasn't present, which made Cassandra realize it was Thursday, full moon. The only thing she had in mind all day was him. She wanted him to be safe.

When the night came Cassandra couldn't make herself to fall asleep. Early in the morning when the sun came up, she put on some clothes and went to wander the corridors. She was next to Lupin's office when she saw Sirius coming out of there.

He stopped, greeted her with a nod, sighed and told her calmly: '' _He passed out, he needs sleep. And as much as he would never say this himself, he needs someone and that someone is not me. Not this time. Go, I will not say a word to him or anyone else_ ''

Sirius made a great friend. Cassandra admired him so much and hoped that one day she could sit at a table with him and Remus and listen to all the funny stories they has to say.

Without a blink of an eye Cassandra reached to open the door.

'' _Oh and Cassandra? Do not..get scared at the sight. He's been in a fight._ '' Sirius told her then turned around and disappeared.

She nodded then entered the office, trying a few doors before actually finding the one leading to Remus' room. When finally in his bedroom, she sighed, feeling tears forming.

He was almost naked, only his underwear on. However, that was the last thing she thought about. His stomach, chest and arms were full of wounds, some of them deep and covered in dried blood. She covered his underbody with a blanket, then damped a towel. Before doing anything, Cassandra used a spell on his wounds, to make them hurt less and to close them a bit more. She slowly started to clean the wounds, one by one, as carefully as possible. She could almost feel the pain he went through. She looked at his sleeping face. Dried lips, frowning eyebrows, scratches on his cheeks. He didn't deserve any of that. Cassandra cleaned his wounds, then put a shirt on him. Although the sight of him being physically hurt made Cassandra hurt inside, she still sat there caressing his beautiful face. At the moment Remus started to move, she kissed his cheek and left.

She had never felt that tired during classes as she did that day. She did not get one single hour of sleep that night. The only thing that made her happy was that she was able to take care of Remus.

The next day, expecting to see Snape take over the DADA class, Remus came in to Cassandra's surprise. He looked much better than the day before and the scratches on his face were not as visible. The class went fast, too fast for Cassandra.

''Enjoy the rest of the day everyone! Miss Williams, may I please talk to you?'' Lupin said, which made Cassandra freeze and feel a knot in her throat.

When everyone left, Remus looked at the brown haired girl in front of him. She looked a bit messy, but so stunning. She had a normal bomull black dress, black tights and Converse on.

'' _I know_ '' he said.

'' _You know what?_ '' Cassandra looked at him.

'' _I know it was you who stayed with me yesterday mornin_ g''

'' _I don't know what you're talking about?_ '' she tried so hard to act like she didn't know, but failed.

'' _Cassandra..don't lie to me. I just know it.'_ ' Lupin answered softly.

'' _How?_ '' she gave up playing theatre.

'' _Lavender. Your scent is in my pillow, in my shirt, in me..And I felt you, I know those warm palms, I know they couldn't have been Sirius' or someone else's. And you think I did not feel your kiss on my cheek? You spent the morning taking care of my wounds, Cassandra?_ '' he asked.

'' _I did. I'm sorry if you wish it didn't happen..I jus-_ ''

'' _Do not apologise.''_ He interrupted. '' _I am thankful for that. You made most of the pain go away. Thank you, Cassandra. I am the one who should say sorry_ '' The confusion on her face showed him that he should go on.

'' _I am sorry for being what I am_ '' he looked down.

'' _No. You should not be sorry for that!_ '' Cassandra raised her voice a bit.

'' _I.._ '' Remus tried to reply.

'' _You should be sorry for making me think you could possibly have feelings for me. I thought you wanted me. All those moments when you were so close to kissing me..You didn't actually want to do it_.'' she said feeling her face getting warmer.

'' _I did. I still do. It's what I have wanted to do since I first saw you_.'' he told her, pain in his voice.

'' _Then why didn't you do it, Remus?_ '' she snapped back almost crying.

'' _Because I don't want you to be in love with a werewolf_ '' he said, coming closer to her.

'' _I already am. If you actually talked to me about it, you would've known that I read about werewolves, that I think they are fascinating animals_.'' she said, now losing control over her tears.

'' _I was afraid that you would hate me. What am I saying? I wouldn't blame you. I've been alone for so extremely many years that it wouldn't shock me if you wanted to never see me again after finding out what I am a beast. No one wants to._ ''

'' _I would never see you as a beast, Remus. You're not a beast. You can't blame yourself for something you can't control_ '' she told him leaning against a desk. She almost lost hope. She felt that he would not change his mind. And most of all, she knew that he would not kiss her in that moment..not ever.

'' _You deserve someone young and whole. I'm too old for you, too poor, too dangerous. I'm unclean, unworthy.._ '' Remus said, wishing he could stop his words coming out of his mouth. But he knew he had to tell her everything. He wanted her to be happy and forget about him, as much as it hurt.

He didn't know she would only be happy with him.

Hearing those words, Cassandra couldn't feel more anger. How could he see himself like that? How did he not realize how much she felt for him? She stood up and took a few steps towards the door.

'' _You deserve much better_ '' he said while looking at her heading towards the door. Did he really want to let her go?

'' _But I only want you_ '' she said leaving the room, looking at him one last time before closing the door behind her.. She was angry, sad and disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Moony, you fool

 _What have you done to yourself, Remus?_ He thought to himself while staring at the door Cassandra just closed. He knew that he was in love with her, and he knew she felt the same. He destroyed himself even more, but at that point he did not care. Remus only wanted Cassandra to find a man who could give her all she wanted, one who would not put her in danger.

'' _What happened?_ '' Anna asked with worry in her voice when she saw Cassandra's sad face heading to the Gryffindor table. '' _Have you been crying?_ ''

'' _He shares the same feelings_ '' Cassandra answered as she sat down heavily.

'' _OH MY, YES. I TOLD YOU!'_ ' Anna said excited, making a few other people turn their heads. '' _Now, why do you look so sad?_ ''

'' _No. He does have feelings for me, but he..kept on talking about how I deserve better, how he is disgusting and that he is a beast. He thinks he will hurt me, that he is too dangerous. I told him that none of that matters, but he is stubborn. He has probably already forgotten me_ '' Cassandra asked without any energy in her voice.

'' _Be serious, Cassy. Look at him, he hasn't touched that food at all since he sat on that chair. Professors are talking to him and he does not even seem to hear them_ '' Anna told her

Cassandra did not want to look at him, she knew she would start crying again. What hurt the most was that Remus did that to himself, he isolated himself from so many people. She did feel disappointed, but to see him sad and hurt was the last thing she wanted. She was sad because he did not want to accept her love or even try to see how it would be to be loved by her.

'' _Shall we head to Snape's class?_ '' Cassandra asked, trying to not think about Remus that much.

'' _Yeah, as if you are going to pay much attention in class, huh?_ '' Anna told her rolling her eyes annoyed at her too sad friend and then stood up.

'' _Don't worry, you will pay double attention anyway_ '' Cassandra said winking.

'' _Did you just..?_ '' Anna said widening her eyes at her friend.

'' _Oh yes. As if it's not visible_ '' Cassy said. She always knew Anna found, somehow, professor Snape attractive. She did not understand why, but an explanation could have been that Anna had always been attracted to sinister-looking, mysterious men. Cassandra never brought it up because she knew Anna would not like to talk about that, but she knew Snape was Anna's little crush.

Anna whispered a '' _Oh bloody hell'_ ' and blushed. They both headed to Severus Snape's class, followed by a few other friends.

Lupin sat at the Head Table looking at Cassandra leaving the room once again. Everytime he looked at her or thought about her, the pain in his chest would grow stronger. Her scent of lavender was still in his nose and the feel of her lips was still on his cheeks. He knew it was going to be difficult to see her in class, on corridors and at the Gryffindor table every day; he knew he would be able to see her but not hold her, feel her close to him or kiss her skin. He wished, with every part of his body, that he would have kissed her when he had the chance. At the same time, he knew it would have only make everything worse.

After lunch Remus met Sirius, in need for a friend to talk to or be with in silence.

'' _I'm telling you, you're a fool, Moony!_ '' Sirius told him quite irritated after hearing what he did.

'' _I did it for her. Later on, when she actually realizes how dangerous I am and that I cannot provide her with anything, she will run away from me. And she will regret that she wasted precious time of her life with me'_ ' Remus said looking down.

Sirius felt so sad for his friend, but at the same time he knew Cassandra would not do that. He did not know her that well, but from the look on her face everytime she saw Lupin, and the fact that she didn't care about the fact that he was older, her teacher and a werewolf, he knew Cassandra would be by Remus' side for the rest of their lives. What made Sirius so angry was that Remus did not want to understand that.

'' _No, please stop seeing yourself as such an awful person. You can't blame yourself for something you can't control. You're in love for the first time in many, many years, my friend. You're so insanely, crazily in love and you let it go like this_.'' Sirius told him.

Remus shook his head, then changed the subject and talked about insignificant things, only to keep his mind off of Cassandra.

Meanwhile in Snape's class, Anna talked louder than usual.

'' _What do you think you're doing? Shut up!_ '' Cassandra told her irritated. '' _He is looking at us_ ''

Anna smirked and continued acting silly. Others were looking angrily at her, others laughed, but Snape seemed irritated out of his mind.

'' _I swear he looks like he is going to kill us both_ '' Cassandra whispered desperately. '' _Are you trying to get detention?_ ''

'' _BINGO!'_ ' Anna exclaimed loudly, giving Cassy a you-finally-got-it look.

'' _QUIET! One more word and you'll see me after classes everyday for a month, miss Woods. You've been trouble to this class since you came in._ '' the Potions professor snapped.

Anna giggled while Cassandra sat terrified and still, in silence.

'' _Ah yes, sure...PROFESSOR!_ '' Anna said with a sarcastic voice. Cassandra was so shocked of the way her best friend was acting. She never saw her like that, it was as if she was another person. She knew Anna was a rebel, but would she really act like that to get detention with Snape?

'' _Detention'_ ' Snape told her with a low, irritated voice.

Victory for Anna, who smiled throughout the rest of the class.

'' _What was that? Are you serious? I know you have one of your little, silly crushes on him, but do you really want to spend so many hours of your free time, for the rest of the month, with him, making potions?_ '' Cassandra started rambling on.

'' _Bloody hell, woman, calm down. It's fun. I'm not in love with him or something, it's not the same as with your werewolf at all. I just..I could use a mysterious man right now, one who is a teache_ r'' Anna winked, then laughed.

'' _You're insane. Just be careful. Don't get in more trouble._ '' Cassy replied, truly meaning her words.

Anna gave her friend a hug then ran happily to meet Snape for detention. Cassandra went to the Gryffindor Common Room to find something to do with her other friends, only to keep her mind off of the werewolf for whom her heart beat faster.

When most of the Gryffindor house turned back to their rooms, it was still early. Anna was still with Snape, but not for longer, so Cassandra had nothing to do for the moment. She felt like she needed air. She felt like she needed some escape that evening. She decided to head to the same tower and balcony she did in the first week. She grabbed her jacket, shoes and Harry's invisibility cloak. Harry told her she could take the cloak anytime she wanted, so she did not have to ask him for it. She went wandering the castle again until she reached the desired place.

It was the end of November, so the evening was colder and the trees less green. Cassandra took in the fresh air, let the wind run through her hair and closed her eyes. Remus appeared in her mind, as he did all the times she closed her eyes. She waited in silence to hear his voice behind her. She desperately hoped to hear him appear behind her as he did the first time. She turned around and no one but evening darkness was there. Sadness grew more inside her, then she turned around to look at the stars, to calm herself down.

Cassandra remembered the sound Remus made when he called the Hippogriff, so she tried to imitate it, in hope to see the same animal flying towards her and take her to the stars. When nothing happened, she decided to turn around and head to the stairs. Suddenly, she heard a sound behind her. When she turned around, the magical creature was looking at her graciously. Cassandra could not help but smile, then bowed down to receive permission to get closer. The stormy grey creature bowed back, then let Cassandra sit on its back.

For the first time in a while she felt more free. While flying, she imagined holding Remus, she imagined him flying with her, just like they did that September night. However, even though he was not there, she still felt better, calmer, happier. Every time she was closer to the stars and above the lake, everything was perfect.

She whispered '' _Thank you_ '' to the Hippogriff and headed back to the Gryffindor tower with her invisibility cloak in her hand. On her way back, she heard footsteps. She definitely did not want to bump into Snape or some other ''scary'' teacher, so she put the cloak over herself. She took slow steps, but the sound of the other person coming closer made her stand still.

'' _Is there anyone around here? It's just me, professor Lupin. Don't worry, I just want to make sure everyone goes back to their rooms safely._ '' Lupin said coming closer with his wand lit up.

Cassandra immediately took off the cloak and stood still. '' _It's me, Cassandra_ '' she said with a low voice.

Lupin's heartbeat grew faster as soon as he heard her voice. '' _What are you doing up so late? You know you're not allowed to be here at this time. It's dangerous'_ ' he said, finally face to face with her.

'' _I needed some air. I'll go back now. Goodnight, Remus._ '' she said with a sad, but warm voice. She was indeed still disappointed, but she could not hate him. He looked so handsome in the dark, just as he did in sunlight or any other time.

It hurt him to hear her sad voice, but he understood her. '' _Do you want me to take you back? You have to be safe'_ ' he said, looking at her face. Her hair was a bit messy from the ride and her eyes were quite watery. He did not know if she was close to tears or just tired, but he did not like it. Nevertheless, she looked so beautiful to him.

Suddenly, the steps of another person were heard. '' _Oh no..What is this, a party on the corridor?'_ ' Cassandra said, not wanting to have to deal with other people.

'' _I'm quite sure it's Snape. I can recognize the pattern of his steps. I really do not want to talk to him either, I want to have a good night. But I guess we do not have another choice. He is close_ '' Lupin said.

'' _I mean..we do. I have an invisibility cloak with me. It might sound silly, but I'm going to use it now. Dealing with Snape, even if I'm with another teacher, is not my plan for tonight'_ ' Cassandra said.

Lupin gave out a small laugh sound and grabbed the cloak from Cassy, covering both. '' _Okay, this IS silly, but at least we get rid of Snape for now_ '' he said laughing.

They were very close to each other, trying to not leave any part outside the cloak. Still, Cassandra's elbow was outside. Remus then pulled her quickly but gently into him by her waist, their chests touching each other. '' _That was close_ '' he whispered relieved while Snape walked right next to them. His warm breath made Cassandra feel the love he felt for her. They stood there holding each other. They were looking at each other with desire, lust, love, passion. She looked at him in a way only she could do, and it made his heart break into pieces every time, because she was not his.

' _Please kiss me_ ' she thought to herself while looking into his eyes. She drank in the sight of him.

'' _Do not kiss her, Remus_ ' he thought to himself while looking at her pink lips.

They could feel each other's heartbeats and they could feel every single thing two people extremely in love could feel.

'' _Remus_ '' she whispered slowly. There was no sound sweeter than her voice.

'' _Please don't_ '' he cupped her cheek, putting his thumb over her lips. How could he explain to her that all he wanted was her, but that despite her being his everything, he could not accept the fact that she would not be able to love a werewolf, that he did not want her to? How could he explain the fact that he wished he would give her the world, but that he did not allow himself to do that?

'' _Please let me in.._ '' she said, touching his hand cupping her cheek. She wanted him to open himself to her, to give her a chance to show him her love.

'' _Don't do this to yourself'_ ' he told her. He talked softly and gently, as if afraid of breaking her more. He knew he already broke her enough.

She felt hopeless standing in silence, looking at the most beautiful pair of eyes she could imagine.

'' _Without you I'd be an unleafed tree_

 _Blasted in a bleakness with no Spring._ '' she recited while taking the cloak off and turning around, then disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

'' _Your love is the weather of my being._

 _What is an island without the sea?_ '' he continued the poem as she disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Let's talk**

'' _Why did I fall in love?_ '' Cassandra asked herself before falling asleep.

The next morning in Divination class Cassandra could not care less about anything that professor Trelawney was saying. She thought about Remus too much all the time and she wanted it to stop. She was sure she was never going to have him.

'' _You better pay attention, we're having an exam coming soon'_ ' Anna told Cassandra and painfully elbowed her.

'' _Says the one who won't stop thinking about her mysterious professor of Potions'_ ' Cassy told her in a sassy voice.

'' _Oh shut your mouth, Cassy. He was so cold last night that I couldn't get anything of what I wanted. I still have time though_ '' Anna smirked.

'' _I want some silence, please..students..Let's see, you two talking, miss Williams and miss Woods. Tell us what your cups show_ '' Professor Trelawney asked.

'' _Uhm..well, I don't actually know what this is? I think it might be a house?_ '' Anna looked confused at her professor.

'' _Ah yes, yes! You know what that means? That means change, success. Maybe the Gryffindor house will win Quidditch this next weekend_ '' the professor of Divination said excited, while some Slytherins rolled their eyes. '' _Now, miss Williams, how about you?_ ''

'' _It's a flower. A broken..flower? I guess?_ '' Cassandra said

'' _OH NO! Is it? The picture of broken petals means wasted love, depression'_ ' Trelawney said with a lower voice than earlier.

'' _But it's not the petals that are broken, professor. It seems as if the stem is broken_ '' Cassandra added.

Professor Trelawney then took the cup from Cassandra's hands to see better. '' _Oh yes, I see. Well, that is much, much better. A broken flower stem means that one is currently unhappy in love, but that it will take a great turn. If the petals were broken, then that would mean a life without the one you love, depression and sadness. Be happy about it, miss Williams!''_ She smiled then looked at the whole class. '' _We're done here, class. Enjoy your day!'_ '

'' _If what Trelawney said is actually true, then bloody hell..that's it. You'll end up with professor Lupin and I might get a glimpse of Snape naked, which means success_ '' Anna said with a happy tone.

'' _You're insane! As much as I want you to get whatever you want, I am sure that Snape has absolutely no thoughts of doing anything other than giving detention and scaring students_ '' Cassandra told Anna who was stubborn enough to think the opposite. '' _Also, I don't believe anything great will happen with Remus. These almost-kissing moments are the closest we can get, isn't it obvious_?''

'' _I actually believe Trelawney, so we'll see_ '' Anna smirked. '' _Now guess what we have next? You go in, I just have to use the loo_ '' she winked.

With a clump in her throat and butterflies in her stomach, Cassandra entered professor Lupin's classroom. There was no other student there yet. Lupin was sitting at his desk, looking over some pieces of parchments when he saw Cassandra. His heart grew bigger and faster, his eyes stuck on hers. There was silence for a while.

'' _I'm sorry, I thought the rest of the class was here. I'll go back outside to wait for them_ '' Cassandra said turning around; she hoped to hear him tell her to stay, or run to her and grab her hand and kiss her there and then. She shook her head at the thoughts and made a few slow steps towards the door.

Lupin hated to see her go like that. He hated to see her turn around and leave him looking at the door, mad at himself that, once again, he did not do anything to make her stay.

'' _Stay!_ '' he said. '' _You..don't have to go. You can wait here for the others. I don't think that could be a problem._ ''

Cassandra stood still, with her back still turned. She did not know what to do. She wanted to turn around and face him; she wanted to get closer, to talk to him. But as much as she wanted him to ask her to stay, she was confused about why he actually wanted her to. He was, all in all, the one who did not let her love him.

'' _Why?_ '' she turned around without taking any further steps towards him.

'' _Because I hate to see you leave_ '' he said with a gentle, sad voice.

'' _Bloody hell the halls are stuffed with people!_ '' Anna entered the room earlier than expected, followed by the others and obviously interrupting.

Cassandra looked at Remus one last time before taking a seat next to Anna, confused about why he said that.

'' _So class, today we are going to practice spells. First, I want you to find a partner to practice with. The spells you are going to practice start on page 298. You do not go to the next one until you've succeeded with the other one. I will be watching. Have fun!'_ ' professor Lupin explained. He looked more tired than usual, a bit pale and not so full of life.

Cassandra and Anna chose to practice somewhere at the back of the room. Lupin noticed that they had not even started, that they only talked. While checking the progress of other pairs and getting closer to Cassandra and her friend, he heard their dialogue.

'' _I fell for him. If I did that it means that I do not care that he is poor, a werewolf or older. I fell in love with him, with his kindness, with his everything. I just wish he realized that. I feel like I am the one who doesn't deserve him. He is so wise, so handsome, so gentle. He has the most ocean-like, beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Maybe I am made for someone less handsome, someone who would not make me as happy as Remus would. Maybe I simply do not deserve the great human that Remus is_ '' Cassandra told Anna while they were sure no one could hear them.

Hearing that, Remus clenched his fist and closed his eyes. He wanted to scream. How could she say that, when in his eyes she was the most beautiful woman to ever exist?

'' _I think we should continue this later, he is going around and we should practice now.'_ ' Anna said.

They did not know that he heard everything. On the one hand, he did not want to hear that; he hated hearing Cassandra say that she does not deserve him. On the other hand, the way she described him only made him want her more. He gave her a quick, sad smile and told the two friends to start practicing.

Before dinner, Cassandra stood in front of a window, looking outside at the pouring rain. The thick clouds made the night darker than usual and there was no sign of stars. As she looked towards the forest, she saw a figure heading there. She narrowed her eyes to see better and realized that it was Remus. What was he doing out there, on a weather like that? Spontaneously and without realizing that she shouldn't, she decided to follow him.

It was freezing cold and she had no jacket. She followed Remus into the darkness of the forest as it slowly stopped raining. She looked up and saw a star making its way through the clearing clouds. The forest was frightening; spiders, weird trees, creepy sounds. Remus suddenly stopped and turned around at the sound of Cassandra stepping on a branch which in its turn made a loud noise when it broke. Remus ran to Cassandra and grabbed her by her shoulders.

'' _What are doing here, Cassandra? Go back now!_ '' he said. He was oddly angry, his eyes were dark, mad.

'' _What are YOU doing here, Remus?_ '' she asked back.

'' _Cassandra are you realizing what's happening? Go back now, before it's too late_ '' he said as his grip on her shoulder got tighter. His hands felt strong; stronger than she imagined.

A small silvery gleam shone from above and she looked up. It was the full moon showing through the clouds.. It was then she realized she made a big mistake. She did not know that night was a full moon night. She took a few steps back, her eyes fixated on Remus who was now growing sharp teeth, his skin turning into fur, eyes into a dark green. He screamed, obviously in pain. Cassandra stood there in shock, not realizing she should have run long time ago. Remus was transforming in front of her and all she did was watch him.

Cassandra looked at the werewolf in front of her, who was now looking straight at her. He howled once, then got closer to her.

'' _Remus.._ '' she said, taking slow steps back. He was starting to look hungry, angry and ready to attack her. '' _Remus it's me, Cassandra. Your...Cassandra.._ '' she said while trying to sound as calm as possible. To her shock, the werewolf backed up, looking calmer, looking into her eyes. Cassandra approached him with her hand in front of her, trying to touch his furry, grey face. He did not move; he only watched her.

Suddenly a solid, black wolf jumped between them. The wolf whispered '' _Run_ '' to Cassandra, who did as told. Behind her she could hear howling and fighting. She ran until she reached the castle and leaned against the wall. The black wolf was now running towards her, and suddenly turned into Sirius Black.

'' _What do you think you are doing?_ '' Sirius yelled at her.

'' _I..don't know.._ '' she said, still shocked, a bit confused of what was happening.

'' _Why did you follow him? It's the last thing he would want you to do when the full moon is up!_ '' he said

'' _I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was a full moon night, it was raining and I -_ '' she started crying

'' _Oh no. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please do not do that again. For yourself and for him._ '' Sirius told Cassandra with worry in his voice. '' _But..how..did you calm him down? It looked like..it looked like he listened to you, like he knew who you were. Werewolves do NOT know anything about their life as people and they would kill anything in front of them. I..don't know how you did that, but I have never seen it before_ ''

'' _His eyes. I know them. I saw Remus deep in those hungry eyes, I know he would not kill me. I lov-..I care about him so much that he maybe felt it. I know he knows it was me_ '' she said.

Sirius was speechless. He took Cassandra to her room where she was safe and returned somewhere she had no idea.

The next day passed in a blur for Cassandra, whose thoughts were stuck on the other day's events. Remus was not present, of course, but Cassandra really wanted to talk to him.

The second day after the event, Cassandra approached Lupin at the Head Table.

'' _Professor Lupin, may I please have a few words with you?_ '' she asked him with her eyes begging for him to say yes.

'' _Yes, miss Williams, but not now. You can come to my office any time today after lunch, I'm free_ '' he said looking at her quickly, then went back to taking a bite of his toast.

Cassandra decided to meet him after classes, so she could talk to him without hurry. It was evening, dark and cold outside. She entered Lupin's office with a knock; the office was illuminated by a welcoming fire, giving Cassandra a feeling of calmness. The room smelled like chocolate and tea, mixed with cinnamon and of course, old books.

'' _Good evening_ '' Remus said standing up from his desk. He had a large, brown sweater with an old shirt underneath and baggy pants. His scars were almost gone, his eyes were lighted by the fire and he seemed to have fixed his hair. '' _Take a seat, please. Do you want a cup of tea?_ ''

Cassandra shook her head. She was too nervous to sit; she played with her fingers, tried to avoid looking into his eyes and bit her lips continuously. '' _Look, Remus..I know you're too kind to show that you are mad at me, but you have all the rights to yell at me. I wanted to talk to you because I want to apologize for following you into the forest. I know you wouldn't want me to do that_ ''

'' _Cassandra, listen. I'm not mad at you, not at all. I'm mad at the fact that you saw the real beast inside me, that you saw the whole process of me turning into that. It's the last thing I want you to see_ '' he said looking at her with warm, but worried eyes. He held a cup of tea with both his hands while leaning against his desk.

'' _You know that I don't care. What I care about is the pain you go through every time it happens''_ she looked at him, analyzing his face. '' _But..listen..Even as a werewolf, you still knew it was me, Remus. You wanted to attack me, I called your name and you stopped. Well, the werewolf stopped. You..I mean..the werewolf stopped and looked at me calmly, and I swear I -_ ''

'' _No, stop right there. I wanted to attack you? You do realize that you could have been killed? That I..could have killed you that night and that you wouldn't be standing here right now?_ '' he interrupted her, slightly angry, but not raising his voice.

'' _But Remus, I calmed the werewolf down. Somehow, somewhere deep inside the werewolf I saw you, I saw it in those green eyes_ '' she argued

'' _Cassandra, I could've killed you!_ '' he said not listening to her.

'' _Why are you so stubborn, Remus?_ ''

'' _Stubborn? What if I killed you that night? How could I live with myself knowing that I killed the girl I lo-..the girl I want to protect, who I want to see finish her last year at Hogwarts safely and happily?_ '' he said and put the cup of tea down.

'' _You wouldn't know, would you? You wouldn't know if you killed me. I would rather be killed by you as a werewolf than by Voldemort or someone else!_ '' she said angrily

'' _What are you saying, Cassandra?_ '' he took a few steps towards her, shocked of her words. '' _How can you say such things?'_ ' he continued getting closer. '' _I would have found out if I killed you, remember that Sirius was there that night. He told me everything that happened. Cassandra, never say that again, please_ ''

'' _You're right._ _I'm sorry. I'm overwhelmed. I have so many thoughts and emotions running through my mind right now. I came here to apologize for following you and still, I'm the one who snaps. I'm sorry'_ '

'' _I thought you wouldn't ever want to look at me after that night, yet here you are.._ '' he was close to her, closer than he realized.

'' _I saw you at one of your worst phases, Remus. I could see you at your worst and always come back_ ''

'' _What you saw was my worst_ '' he got so close, there was barely space between them.

They were close to each other..just like all the other times. Her eyes met his and the only thing he wanted to do was to kiss her. He wanted to feel the warmth of her lips against his, to run his fingers through her hair and show her how much she meant to him.

She gently touched his jaw, the touch of her warm fingers making him close his eyes. She reached for his neck, his ear, his hair. The passion she transmitted with her touch made him breathe heavily and sent shivers down his spine.

He stroked her hand then wandered the tips of his fingers along her arm, until it reached her shoulder, then the neck. The feeling of his warm fingers shook her; it lit everything in her. He looked at her as if he wanted to bury himself deep inside her soul and never get out. He looked at her as if he never wanted to let go of her, as if she was the one that kept him alive.

He cupped Cassandra's face with one hand and with the other one he leaned against the shelf behind her. She was stuck between Remus and the shelf, no air between them. She wanted to jump in and kiss him like crazy, but she wanted him to do it. She wanted him to show her that he wants her.

Remus leaned in, his lips so close to Cassandra's that both their hearts started speeding their beats. When she thought he was about to kiss her, he sighed, then rested his forehead against hers. She sighed sadly.

'' _I know. I'm sorry for doing this to you. It hurts me that I cannot make you mine._ '' he said, not moving from that position.

'' _So you do want me_ ''

'' _Let's talk, shall we?_ '' he grabbed her hand and led her to the old but comfortable sofa in front of the fire, handing her a cup of tea.

She looked at him as he sat down next to her. She did not know what was about to happen or how that evening would go, but she was happy that he did not let her go again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Wildly in love**

'' _I am wildly in love with you_ '' were the words that took Cassandra's breath away. They came out of Remus' mouth and she could not help but wonder if it was a dream. She looked at him wanting to tell him something, anything, but she could not make out words.

'' _This is so wrong in many ways, but I cannot help holding it in any longer. You are here, and you need to hear it_ '' he looked into her brown eyes, showing her that he was the most honest man out there.

'' _You know so well what I feel for you. Hearing you say that you feel the same for me could not make me happier_ '' she answered in a calm voice, not breaking eye contact.

'' _And you do know that it cannot work out, do you?_ '' he felt like going insane having to say that so many times. He felt like he wanted everyone to come in and tell them both that they can be together forever and ever and that nothing was wrong with that. He looked at the disappointment and heartbreak on Cassandra's face.

'' _Why would it not work out? Because you are a werewolf? I do not care. I do not think you are dangerous, nor disgusting or anything else_ '' she said exasperated. She told him those things so many times before that it started to irritate her.

'' _That too, but also that I do not want you to realize that you wasted your time on me after a while ..and that I cannot give you anything you need''_

'' _I do not need anything, I only need you_ '' she put accent on every word she said.

'' _I'm poor, look at my clothes. I move around a lot. I have scars on my body and everyone would turn their backs on me if they found out I am a werewolf_ ''

'' _Do you think I care about clothes? You are beautiful, your clothes to me look good on you. They are messy and large and I like them. They represent you, they do not have to represent poverty_ ''

Remus was touched by her words, by how much she cared about him, by how much she wanted him. She wanted a poor, older man who turned into a werewolf at full moon, a man from whom others would have run away.

'' _So Remus, no matter what you say, I know what I want. I am not a child anymore_ '' she said.

'' _I don't want you, Cassandra, to be expelled in case someone finds out'_ '

'' _It's December, I have a few months left..I think we can make it work, no one will find out_ ''

'' _Would you be able to go through the moments when we cannot be together? The days when it is too risky to meet or the nights when I am out there in the dark being a beast? Are you willing to see and take in the sight of my scars, exhaustion, tiredness the days after my transformations? Are you willing to be at risk to get yourself expelled from the place you love the most..for me?_ '' he felt his heart in his throat. He wanted her to say yes, but at the same time he wanted her to say no. If she said no, then she would forget about him sooner or later, and go on with her beautiful without him.

'' _Yes. I am willing to do anything for you, for us. I want you and you are the one I want to die next to'_ ' she was determined to show him that he was the man she wanted to spend her life with, the man who made her feel love as never before.

He gave her a small smile and looked at her tired face. He believed her. '' _I have not felt what I feel with you in many years, Cassandra. I do not want to hurt you or do anything to disappoint you_ ''

'' _I am the one who should be scared of hurting you or disappointing you. You are so wise, Remus, so handsome. I feel like you are the one who one day will realize that you are worth much better than me_ '' she told him in a serious tone

'' _Don't you even_!'' he frowned. '' _I want you to be the happiest woman in the world_ ''

'' _You are my only happiness, in this life and the next_ '' she put her hand on his and smiled.

All of a sudden, bumps and loud noises came from outside the door. As always, something had to interrupt them. '' _Stay here. I have to check what is happening'_ ' Remus told Cassandra. He seemed calm, so she did not panic.

While Remus was gone to check the surroundings, Cassandra closed her eyes in tiredness.

'' _As I thought. The Weasley twins are up to pranks again. They started a firework show in the middle of the Entrance Hall, reasoning that it felt too quiet'_ ' he entered his office amused. '' _One cannot punish them though, they are entertai-_ '' he stopped talking as soon as he reached the sofa and saw Cassandra was asleep.

It was the first time he saw her sleeping. He could not help but look at her in awe. To him, she looked like the most peaceful, pure angel in the world. At the same time, she looked seductive even asleep. The way her chest moved up and down, the way her shirt had one too many unbuttoned buttons and the way her hair laid delicately on her shoulders gave him indecent thoughts. However, instead of waking her up, he decided to cover her with a blanket and let her sleep in his office while he sat at his desk doing work.

In the morning, as the weak winter sunlight opened Cassandra's eyes, confusion hit her. Where was she? That was surely not her dorm or her bed. Still sleepy, she looked around the room, scanning every detail. On a chair next to the window was a brown sweater with elbow patches and on the nightstand next to it was a piece of chocolate. She breathed relieved when she realized she was in Remus' room. Then again, her widened again. Why was she in Remus' room?

Cassandra opened the door which lead her to Remus' office. On the sofa she was on last night was now Remus sleeping. She felt overwhelmed by how wonderful he was. He did not get in bed with her as other men would do with women if they had the chance that Remus had last night. She rubbed his face with her thumb, kissed his cheek and headed towards the exit door.

'' _Cassandra?_ '' she heard from behind

'' _Did I wake you? I'm sorry_ '' she said with a smile, now walking to him.

'' _No, don't worry. Did you sleep well? I did not want to wake you up last night to walk you to your room, you were sleeping so peacefully_ '' he told her with his sleepy voice.

'' _Do not even worry about that. But I am quite sure I fell asleep on this couch?_ ''

'' _Yes, true. However, I wanted you to sleep well, so I took you to my room. I am truly sorry if it bothers you_ '' he reached to fix his hair. '' _I did not want anyone to see you here either, in case someone came in in the morning'_ '

'' _Remus, you are too kind. You could have slept in your own bed_ '' she sat down next to him on the couch.

He kissed her hand, then looked at the clock. '' _You are supposed to be having breakfast now. You better eat before your first class_ ''.

Cassandra nodded then stood up to leave. At that moment, Remus grabbed her hand and gently turned her around, pulling her into a tight hug. He held her as if there was no tomorrow. Her face was buried in his chest, his scent giving her vertigo. He was so tall, so gentle and so perfect. He kissed her forehead. '' _Go, before I keep you here longer than I should_ '' he said with a smile.

Cassandra did not get to sit down properly when Anna started asking her question after question.

'' _You spent the night with him didn't you?'_ ' Anna asked excitedly

'' _It's not what you think it is. I fell asleep but we didn't sleep in the same bed_ '' Cassandra answered. '' _Nothing happened, I really do not know what to say..I am happy about it, but I am not sure of what we have_ '' she continued. '' _Enough about me, how was detention with mister Mysterious?_ ''

'' _Oh Merlin, that man.._ '' Anna said while playing with her food and smiling. '' _He actually opened up more. He is confusing, his expressions scare me sometimes because I don't know what he is thinking. But last night..get ready..'_ ' her smile became wider. '' _..he smiled at me!'_ ' she said almost too loud. Cassandra squealed and widened her eyes, then both laughed. They looked at the Head Table to see Snape, who, to their surprise, was looking straight at them. They turned their heads back quickly and started giggling.

'' _I can't believe that. How?_ '' Cassandra wanted to know more. She was sure no one had ever seen professor Snape smiling.

'' _He told me that he knew I couldn't wait until I got out of detention, which of course, was absolutely not true. Then I asked him why he thinks so and he said that every student hates him and that it doesn't surprise him nor bother him. I told him that I do not hate him at all. Then he smiled. He looked at me for a few seconds and gave me a genuine smile. I thought I was dreaming_ '' Anna was so happy that it made Cassandra warm inside. She was so glad to see her best friend act like that.

Meanwhile at the Head Table, Remus was looking at Cassandra when Dumbledore spoke to him: '' _Beautiful, right?_ ''

'' _So remarkably beautiful_ '' Remus answered back not taking his eyes away from Cassandra, as if he was dreaming.

Dumbledore gave in a slight laugh, then added '' _Yes, indeed beautiful, but I take it that you definitely did not realize that it was the snowy weather outside that I find beautiful, my dear boy_ '' he smirked. Then it hit Remus. What did Dumbledore just say? Did he know? Did he see anything? Did he notice anything? He panicked, but tried not to show it. He looked at Dumbledore once again, who in his turn winked and patted Remus' shoulder. Somehow, he felt relieved.

In the Transfiguration class, and the only class that Friday, McGonagall informed Cassandra that the Headmaster wanted to see her in his office after that class. Cassandra looked at Anna with a lump in her throat, confused of why he would want to see her. She did not do anything, did she?

She reached Dumbledore's office and did not get to knock twice before he told her to come in. Stepping inside, her eyes widened and her palms started sweating. She saw that on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk was Remus. He had the same reaction as her when he saw her, giving Cassandra the feel that he did not know either that she was going to be there.

'' _Welcome, miss Williams. Please take a sit and help yourself with some lemon drops_ '' the old man said with a kind smile. She took a sit and felt Lupin's nervousness.

Remus was worried and agitated but he tried his best to show a calm presence. He was worried that Dumbledore was going to tell them something about them being in love with each other. He was worried for Cassandra, he definitely did not want her to be expelled.

'' _You were both probably wondering why you are here at the same time'_ ' Dumbledore said as Remus and Cassandra nodded. '' _Well, I have understood that miss Williams is staying at Hogwarts this Christmas. Is that true?'_ ' he paused, waiting for an answer, which was another nod.

'' _Now, since there are not many students spending this winter holiday at the castle and I will not be present either due to important business in London, I have decided that it is better for the remaining students to have someone keep an eye on them, in terms of protection_ '' Remus and Cassandra looked at each other.

'' _Yes, exactly. Professor Lupin, I am asking you to be the one who watched miss Williams during the holiday. I am not implying that something bad is going to happen here, otherwise I would have stayed. I only want to be sure that every student is safe, no matter what_ '' the Headmaster continued talking with a calm voice.

Cassandra looked at Remus wanting to smile as widely as possible, knowing that she would get to meet him often during the whole winter holiday. Although excited over the edge, she tried to look as serious as possible.

Remus nodded at Dumbledore showing him that he understood his ''task'', then the Headmaster gave Cassandra permission to go to meet her friends. She nodded at both of them and left. She went to meet Anna, who excitedly told Cassandra that the also was ''paired'' with Snape, for the same reason. Their happiness was so high that nothing could take it down.

Entering the Gryffindor common room, Fred, George and some other friends invited Anna and Cassandra to go to Hogsmeade to celebrate the weekend and the last days together before most of them traveled back home for Christmas. The two best friends accepted directly.

The girls started getting ready, excited that they finally could wear something else other than school robes. Cassandra decided to wear an olive green dress, quite tight on her body, and a pair of dark brown heel ankle boots. She braided a strand of hair on each side of her head, then brought them together in the back. As makeup, the brown eyed girl put on a winged eyeliner and mascara, nude lips.

Anna wore a skirt above the knees, flats and a sleeveless shirt under a denim jacket. She curled her hair, put on mascara and dark red lipstick. They put on their coats and together with their friends headed off to The Three Broomsticks.

Once inside, the group of friends felt the atmosphere of joy and optimism. Cassy and Anna turned heads as soon as they entered the inn. As the other ones sat down at a table, the two best friends went to the bar to sip on their first drinks, firewhiskeys. Enjoying her Friday evening with Anna, Cassandra did not realize that Remus entered the inn with Sirius and sat at a table on the side of the room.

'' _Cassy, Anna, we're playing a drinking game, want to join?_ '' Fred cried from across the room, making both of them turn around. Of course, Remus attention was caught as soon as he heard Cassandra's name.

Remus looked at her walking graciously to her friends' table. The dress she wore fit her hourglass shaped body perfectly, making her hips look better than ever. He craved for her, he desired her, he wanted to make her his.

'' _One more row of butterbeers for Moony and Padfoot, thank you!'_ ' Sirius cried out loud, this time catching Cassandra's attention, who turned her head to be greeted by her favorite pair of green eyes looking at her. A genuine smile appeared on her face as Remus nodded and smiled back.

'' _Oh Remus, get the girl already_ '' Sirius said rolling his eyes as Remus laughed shyly.

Later that evening, Cassy's friends decided to head back to the castle, but Cassy invented, with Anna's help, an excuse to stay a little longer by herself, so she can get the chance to spend some time with Remus.

'' _May I sit?_ '' she asks smiling at the two men at the table.

'' _Of course, of course miss Williams_ '' Sirius said in a drunken voice. He seemed to be in a good mood which made Cassandra smile.

A sober Remus nodded and Cassandra sat down with her class of now Butterbear. The three of them talked longer than they thought that evening.

'' _Oh, I'm going home. I have had too many beers, haven't I? I need rest..I'll leave you two be now. Good night, my dear friends!_ '' Sirius said getting up, lacking balance.

'' _Are you sure you can make it home by yourself, Sirius?_ '' Remus asked laughing. Sirius rolled his eyes and left.

'' _I have been dying to tell you how beautiful you look since the moment I saw you here_ '' Remus told Cassy in the most honest tone. Cassandra blushed and thanked him.

'' _I am so happy to spend Christmas at Hogwarts_ '' Cassandra said

'' _From what Dumbledore said, your reason was that you wanted to because it was your last year?_ ''

'' _My parents are flying to Romania with Anna's parents this year, and we have been there before, so since this is our last year at Hogwarts, we wanted to spend as much time here as possible_ '' she said. '' _Also, I have someone to protect me now_ '' she smirked

'' _I would have done that even if Dumbledore did not say a word about it, you know it'_ ' he said smiling. '' _Now, I hope you realize what the time is. You should be in your dorm, miss Williams_ '' he continued with a smirk.

'' _Oh, professor Lupin, I am extremely sorry for being out so late_ '' she continued playing.

They stood up and headed towards the castle in a comfortable silence, looking at each other and smiling from time to time. It was still snowing big snowflakes, making the streets look like they were covered in white powdered sugar.

Hogwarts was silent, it was late and everyone was presumably sleeping. There was no one on the corridors, everything being drowned in silence.

'' _I guess this is it_ '' Remus said stopping in front of the Gryffindor tower.

'' _I am glad we got the chance to have a laugh and a drink outside the castle_ '' Cassandra told him. Her face was lit by a few weak candles on the wall. Her brown eyes looked at Remus as if begging him to stay with her. The olive green dress looked incredible on her and he could not take his eyes off of her.

Remus took a few steps forward, slowly closing the space between him and Cassandra. '' _I can't help it anymore_ '' his hand drifted to her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. She inhaled sharply and the next thing she knew, their lips locked together like two pieces of puzzle belonging to each other. Her heart fluttered in her chest as his did the same. He reached for her other cheek, cupping her face with both his warm hands. It was a slow, soft yet passionate kiss. His lips felt so warm pressed against hers, their breaths mingled.

Her lips tasted like firewhiskey and he savoured them at the fullest. The love inside him was so strong at that moment, that he knew she was what he wanted, what made him feel alive.

Breaking the kiss, he looked down into her brown eyes, smiling gently. The world stopped there, nothing else other than the two of them existed. Passion and desire floated around them, but nothing in the whole universe was stronger than the love they felt for each other.

'' _Goodnight, Remus'_ ' she told him caressing his face.

He kissed her forehead one last time, then both headed towards their rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - ''You're mine''**

'' _I'm going to kill you and everyone in this castle_ '' she said in her annoying, creepy laugh.

'' _No, you won't!_ '' Cassandra cried out and felt as if she could not breathe and started sweating.

'' _Cassandra, wake up!'_ ' Anna shook her. '' _What's wrong with you?_ ''

Cassandra opened her terrified eyes, moving her hands as if she was defending herself. When she saw Anna, she sighed heavily and felt her muscles relax.

'' _Having Bellatrix nightmares again?_ '' Anna asked, handing her friend a glass of water.

Cassandra nodded. '' _Yeah, I haven't had one in a long time. Definitely missed that_ '' she rolled her eyes then got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

It was the last week of classes before the Yule Ball and before most of the students would go home for Christmas. They had less classes that week, but one of them was D.A.D.A, and it was the class after Potions, which was in 30 minutes. Cassandra could not help but smile at the memory of last night's kiss. She did not know how it would go from there, but she knew she could not wait to see Remus in class.

'' _By the way, Remus and I kissed_ '' she said from the bathroom, while Anna ran in with her mouth open, then hugged her friend.

'' _I can't wait to see what's happening next'_ ' Anna said excitedly.

The two friends headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, joining the Weasley's. Cassandra grabbed some fresh fruits and a piece of toast and conversated with a big smile on her face.

'' _Can't wait to go home, we have some new pranks planned for mother_ '' Fred said smirking while George nodded in satisfaction.

'' _Are you two excited to stay here?_ '' George continued.

'' _Definitely. I myself could not be happier_ '' Cassandra answered, wandering her eyes quickly at the Head Table to see Remus chatting with his fellow teachers.

Potions went well, Cassandra felt herself getting better and better at it, which was good, because N.E.W.T.S. were coming faster than she knew. Anna's strong crush on professor Snape had started fading away since her detention was over, and she realized it is better to not act silly again only to get detention. She was, however, still attracted to the mysterious man.

Entering the D.A.D.A classroom, Cassandra's eyes wandered around to see the man she mostly enjoyed to look at. He was not in the room just yet; there were five minutes left of the break.

'' _We could have done something fun these minutes, I regret coming in so early'_ ' George Weasley said in a bored tone.

'' _It's only five minutes, George, not five hours_ '' Anna replied, which made George roll his eyes, then laugh.

'' _Hello and welcome!'_ ' a tired looking professor Lupin said, now standing in front of a now full classroom. He looked so tired that it made Cassandra try to remember if the full moon was last night, when she did not see him at dinner. On Saturday night they could not meet, it being too risky. Nonetheless, he still looked handsome to her. He looked at his students, getting a glimpse of Cassandra who gave him a smile. He wished he could smile back, but he had to act professionally. No one could suspect anything.

After the class, Cassandra ''forgot'' a book on her desk, so that professor Lupin would call after her to take it back. That way they would get a quick moment for themselves without anyone suspecting anything.

Cassandra made sure to be the last one heading towards the door, taking long steps, waiting for him to call after her.

'' _Miss Williams, you have forgotten your book_ '' Lupin said in a teacher tone, as the last of the students reached the corridor.

Cassandra smiled, turned on her heels and walked towards her handsome professor, who was now smiling at her, reaching for his wand. With a gesture he locked the door, then reached for Cassandra, holding her against his chest. Her smell of lavender was and would always be his drug.

'' _Hello, lovely_ '' he told her with his mouth against her forehead.

'' _Hi, dear_ '' she smiled, as she reached for a kiss. His lips were just as she remembered them from three days ago; soft, warm, with a bit of chocolate taste.

'' _I don't have much time, my next class starts in a few minutes_ '' Cassandra said disappointed.

'' _I know_ '' he whispered. '' _I hope to get to see you later. Will you come visit me?_ ''

'' _I will. As soon as my study session with Anna is done, I will be there_ '' she smiled at him, cupping his face. He was glad that that her priority was her education.

'' _I only have one class left to teach today, after lunch. After that, I will be in my office. Make sure no one sees you, and if they do, tell them I asked you to come discuss your last essay. It's better if you come after dinner_ '' he said calmly as Cassandra nodded.

He kissed her one last time, then she left for her next class.

'' _Let's do this. Are you ready?_ '' Anna asked, as if they were about to compete in a car race.

'' _It shouldn't be too difficult_ '' Cassy said laughing.

The friends read their books in silence, then started working on summaries, essays and analysis for more than three hours.

'' _Now, that's what I call studying_ '' Cassandra said stretching.

'' _Mmm_ '' Anna yawned while closing her books. '' _Aren't you meeting your boyfriend today?_ '' she said smirking.

Cassandra nodded with a smile on her face. '' _Let's eat first, dinner is in 20 minutes. I'm starving_ ''.

Both headed to the Gryffindor tower to leave their bags and books, chatting about the handsome professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As soon as they sat down in the Great Hall, Hermione started talking about the Yule Ball, just like everyone else. Everyone was asking each other who they were going to go to the ball with and what they were going to wear.

'' _So, who are you guys going to the ball with?_ '' Hermione asked excitedly.

'' _We are actually thinking about going together, just because we don't feel like dealing with anyone'_ ' Anna said laughing.

'' _But you are not allowed. You have to have a date, a real date_ '' Hermione answered; she was more worried than she should be. Typically Hermione.

'' _Well, why can't Cassy be my real date? We say that I asked her and she said yes_ '' Anna laughed, followed by Cassy.

'' _Maybe George and I will do the same_ '' Fred said amused.

'' _Quite a good idea, ain't it?_ '' George said.

After dinner, Cassandra changed her school uniform into a pair of tight jeans and an Iron Maiden band sleeveless shirt, a muggle band she and her muggle cousin saw playing live one summer. Over the t-shirt she put on a knitted sweater. She brushed her hair and headed to Remus' office, knocking once before hearing a gentle '' _Come in_ ''. He was standing beside the window with his hands in his pockets, looking at the snow falling from the sky.

'' _Hello_ '' he said smiling, embracing Cassandra and kissing her. He did that so easily and naturally, as if they had done that many times before.

'' _How are you today?'_ ' Cassandra asked. She felt so safe, so calm and so protected in his arms.

'' _Rather tired, I must say. I had a full moon to battle last night. Somehow, it was better this time than other times, so I had enough strength to come to class'_ ' he said, looking out the window again, up at the sky, as Cassandra nodded in understandment. '' _I did not want you and your classmates to deal with professor Snape's grumpiness_ '' he smiled.

Cassandra smiled back.

'' _Come here_ '' he whispered while grabbing her hand and pulling her closer into him. He leaned against the wall next to the window, Cassandra in her turn leaning against him. '' _I have longed for you all day_ '' he smiled.

'' _I'm all yours now_ '' she smiled.

She lifted herself up on her toes and kissed him. He felt the passion running through his body, the way she fired him up was unbelievable to him. It was amazing to him how someone could make one feel. The kiss grew more passionate and intimate, their lips mingling crazily. His hands found their way to her waist, holding her with a tight, but gentle grip. Cassandra tangled her fingers in his soft hair, making it messier than it already was.

The passion of the kiss drove Cassandra insane. She wanted Remus. She wanted his warm, naked body against hers. She wanted to feel the tips of his fingers wander her naked thighs, stomach, breasts. She wanted him, Remus Lupin, in all possible ways; she wanted his love for the rest of her life.

She knew, however, that he was tired. No need to rush anything.

Breaking the kiss, he tightened his grip on her even more and turned her to stand in the place he was standing during the kiss, against the wall. She found herself ''caught'' between his arms, which were now one on each side of her, palms against the wall.

'' _You are tempting and I am going crazy_ '' he said with a sweet smirk on his face.

Cassandra bit her lip, feeling herself get warm. It turned her on to see that he found her attractive.

'' _I'm sorry, my dear_ '' she said, smiling innocently, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into his amazingly scented sweater.

He grabbed her hand and lead her in front of the fire again, which was in such great contrast with the snow outside. '' _Tea, hot chocolate, firewhiskey?_ '' he asked, kissing her forehead, then heading to the kettle.

'' _Hot chocolate, no doubt_ '' Cassy replied happily, placing herself on the rug in front of the fire, to which Remus smiled.

As Remus sat down next to her, she placed her cup next to her and laid on her back, with her head on his lap. He looked at her with so much love that she could see it in his eyes. She started talking about how she liked winter only when it snows, and how she liked every season because each had its beauty. He caressed her hair, loving the sound of her voice, enjoying every word she said. In moments like that, both of them felt no worries, like everything was right in the world, and nothing could take away their love.

'' _It's getting late, I should walk you back to your room_ '' he said suddenly and Cassandra frowned. Remus giggled. '' _We will get to meet more often during Christmas holiday. It is only a few days away_ '' he said in an attempt to make her feel better.

'' _At least I'm seeing you in classes and around_ ' she said while getting up.

'' _Of course_ '' he assured her, grabbing her arm to help her up.

'' _Oh!_ '' Cassandra said amazed. '' _Will you look at that?'_ ' she said, pointing at the snow outside. '' _I need to get out there_ '' she said grabbing Remus hand, dragging him across the room.

'' _Cassandra, it's late_ '' Remus said calmly. '' _You have to be in your room_ ''

'' _Just a few minutes, it's beautiful. I always thought snow looks better at night_ '' she said excitedly.

Remus rolled his eyes. '' _Only five minutes_ '' he said in a serious tone. They headed to the doors leading outside and once she opened them, Cassandra gasped in such an amazement that it made Remus think that it was her first time seeing snow.

'' _Oh, look at this! I love it_ '' she said, running out with her face upwards, letting the snowflakes fall on it.

Remus leaned his shoulder against the entrance door, looking at her. He could not stop smiling at how happy and childish, yet extremely beautiful she was.

'' _Enjoying the snow, are we, Remus?_ '' he heard a voice from behind him, a voice he knew too well. He jumped a bit, then he erased the smiled on his face.

'' _I apologize, Headmaster. We were..talking about some charms and we lost track of time. When I wanted to walk her back to her room, she wanted to see the snow, so here we are now_ '' he said, trying not to stutter.

'' _Don't act silly, dear boy_ '' Dumbledore said, raising an eyebrow. He smirked, then added '' _Hold on dearly to that one, Remus_ '' and off he was. Remus stood looking at the empty place the Headmaster was standing before. He was nervous, yet he felt a wave of happiness hitting him. He smiled.

Cassandra had no idea that Dumbledore was even there. Remus went to her, putting his cloak on her. She only had a sweater over her t-shirt. '' _Let's go now. It's late_ '' he whispered, snow covering his hair. Cassandra could not help but think how much of a gentleman he was, how softly and sweetly he treated her.

The snowflakes were dense, and the way they fell and hit Cassandra's lips, melting at the touch, made Remus insane once more. He could not take his eyes off of her rose, wet lips.

'' _Oh, you're mine_ '' he said in a dreamy voice. He caressed her face, leaned in and before their lips touched, he stopped. '' _I almost forgot we are outside in the sight of anyone looking out the window. Let's go_ '' he said disappointed.

Cassandra nodded and they headed to the Gryffindor tower, talking about Christmas and the feast. Once at the Gryffindor tower, Remus looked around to check if anyone was watching, then pulled Cassandra into him and kissed her passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, just to meet his; so warm and soft. The kiss was so intense that Remus almost thought twice about letting Cassandra go and returning to his room alone.

The couple said goodbye to each other and smiling, they both headed to their dorms. Two hearts that beat for each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cassandra a happy young woman. She had Anna, the perfect best friend. She had her family, understanding and loving parents and she had Hogwarts, her second home; a home she would not replace with anything in the world. She could not ask for more. Then Remus became a part of her life and she never felt more complete.

After brushing her teeth, she opened the closet to choose clothes for the day. She scanned almost the whole closet, until her eyes stopped at the sight of a burgundy piece of fabric, which made the young woman smirk naughtily. It was a short skirt, one that she had not worn in ages. She immediately thought of Remus and how she'd love to tease him in class; the smirk on her face growing bigger. The young woman paired the skirt with knee long black socks and her black leather boots. She knew she was going to freeze, but it was worth it. For the upper body she went with a normal button up shirt and a tie in the colors of the Gryffindor house. Over it all, she put her school robe to cover the extremely attractive outside that she wanted no one to see. No one besides Remus.

When finally entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, Cassandra, Anna, the Weasleys and a Ravenclaw girl sat around a desk at the front of the class, all surrounding a quite fascinating a book about muggle pranks. The class would start in a few minutes anyway. Knowing that he would do so, as soon as Cassandra felt her professor's eyes on her, she did what she had in mind all day. With her fingers, as seductively as possible, she slowly lifted up her long robe, letting out the image of her so very short skirt and her almost bare leg. Her eyes, however, were still on the book on the table, trying to act as innocently as possible.

Professor Lupin could feel him whole body heat up. He clenched his fists situated on the table as he burned with desire. The professor could not help but smirk at how much of a tease the young woman was. The fact that she was not the world's most innocent girl and that she dared to tease him like that, in class, with everyone around, drove him insane. Looking at the provocative view that Cassy gave him, he felt like he could let her do _anything_ to him.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by the loud chatter in the now full classroom and got started with his lesson.

As soon as Cassandra left the classroom, she went to the owlery to write a quick letter, then headed to the Gryffindor tower.

'' _I'm freezing!_ '' she said as she took off her school robe. She was so excited to change into warmer clothes.

'' _Cannot argue, with such a little piece of fabric on..I can imagine_ '' Anna replied, winking at Cassandra. She needed no explanation, she figured it out by herself.

Meanwhile, as Remus sat at his desk doing his usual grading, he heard an owl ''knock'' on his window. The owl was one he had never seen before and it had a little letter attached to its leg.

'' _I am craving you._

 _C.W._ ''

He shook his head in amazement and smiled at the words written on the small piece of parchment. Quickly he wrote an answer and sent the owl away with it.

Cassandra detached the piece of parchment off Izzy's leg, thanked the graceful brown owl and sat on her bed.

' _'9 pm._

 _R._ ''

The brown eyes girl brought the letter to her chest and smiled largely at how exceptionally attractive the werewolf's mysterious and short answer was. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

'' _Alright, alright you love dove. Stop smiling like that and let's go eat, I am seriously going to pass out if I don't feed this stomach_ '' Anna grabbed Cassandra by the arm and led her out of the common room.

' _'Good evening, students! I must inform you that professor McGonagall will not be present at Hogwarts for two months after the Christmas holidays_ '' Dumbledore informed everyone, receiving '' _why?_ '', '' _is she sick?_ '' in return. '' _Silence! Professor McGonagall is in a completely healthy shape, but will, however, be overseas for business_ '' he paused for a second. ' _'Until she is back, Professor McGonagall's place will be taken by Sirius Black who you will meet after your holiday. Enjoy your dinner!_ ''.

Everyone was confused about who Sirius Black was. However, Cassandra could not help but smile. She was among the only ones actually having met Sirius. She already knew that the Transfiguration classes would be fun with Sirius, since he was one of the most fun people she had ever met.

'' _You will love him!_ '' Cassandra whispered to Anna while looking around to check if anyone was listening. She did not want anyone to find out she knew Sirius because since he was Remus' best friend, people would definitely find it suspicious. '' _He is cute too_ '' she winked and elbowed Anna, who playfully rolled her eyes.

8 pm. Cassandra's shower made her muscles relax. She waved her wand to dry her hair, then decided to put on her favorite pair of skinny jeans, instead of the skirt she earlier had on. The corridors were colder than usual at night. She put on a thin, lace bra, but it was almost as having none at all, since everything was almost visible. Over it, the browned haired girl put on a white, satin shirt, and her long robe over it all. She decided to not put on too much makeup around her eyes besides mascara and her lips were given a very light red color.

She knocked a few times and before reaching for the doorknob to enter, the door opened. Cassandra felt warm hands pulling her inside and before she knew it, she was gently pushed against the wall.

'' _Good evening_ '' Cassandra's favorite voice whispered into her ear. He was so attractive that she felt herself become weak.

'' _Evening_ '' she whispered back, her lips now touching his neck.

He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her so lovingly that she could not help but smile against his lips. The next thing she knew, she was led to Remus' personal chamber.

Once there, Remus put on slow, muggle band ballads and handed Cassandra a glass of firewhiskey. They clicked their glasses together without breaking eye contact and then sipped on the alcohol. His eyes were sparkly, as if all the happiness in the world had gathered in them. It made Cassandra smile.

Getting warm from the firewhiskey, the young woman finally took off her robe, letting her slightly curvy figure show. Her nipples were lightly visible through her thin silky shirt, which made Remus' heart start beating really fast. She looked so desperate for his touch that he pressed his fingers hardly on the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

'' _Cassandra.._ '' he managed to say, to which she smiled. She approached him and slowly sat down on his lap. He put his hands on her hips and all he could do was to look into her eyes, who showed the lust and desire Cassandra felt.

She cupped his face and gave him a quick kiss, to which he frowned. '' _What was that?_ '' he asked, playfully acting sad at the short kiss. He then pulled her closely into him and kissed her passionately. Her palms were on his chest, clenching his shirt into her fists. His hands held her hips. Her tongue found its way to his and started tasting the whiskey on it. The feeling of her tongue tasting his turned Cassandra on and she started to move her hips slowly on his lap in need of pleasure, in need of him.

She could feel him get physically turned on and she broke the kiss to look at the lust in his eyes. She took off her shirt, making Remus instantly run his fingers on her bare stomach skin, building their way up to her big breasts covered by the thin bra. He brushed his fingertips on her hard nipples, his touch sending shivers down her spine. He played with the strap of the black bra, sliding it down her shoulder as he kissed her intensely.

He found his way to her back and took off the lace bra, revealing her pink skinned breasts. He could feel his pants get tighter at the sight of her naked upper body on him. He cupped her breasts and leaned in to leave wet kisses on their soft skin, receiving slight moans in return. Cassandra tangled her fingers in his hair and started moving her hips again, feeling his arousal through the layers of clothing.

Not being able to resist any longer, she reached to take off his shirt, revealing a quite muscular upper body.

Cassandra lifted herself up from his lap to be able to take off her jeans. She wanted him more than she ever wanted anything. Remus stood up as well and places himself behind her, lustily watching her take off her jeans. Before she could turn around she felt his warm chest against her back, one hand on her stomach and one on her breasts. He traced kisses on her shoulder, kisses that made her feel the warmth between her legs grow stronger.

His hands started making their way down to her lower abdomen where her black tiny knickers began. He played with the outline of her knickers, making her feel weak to the knees, then brushed his fingers quickly on her core, making her run out of breath. She then turned around and started kissing him while unbuttoning his baggy pants, leaving him in his now very tight underwear. She moved her palm up and down his hard arousal.

Taking off his last piece of underwear, Cassandra put her panties to the side and adjusted his arousal in such way that it was now between her legs. He moved slowly so that his member rubbed on her warm, wet core, making her moan as they stood in the middle of the room and kissed. There was so much desire and lust around them that Remus could not take it any longer. He led Cassandra to the bed and filled her deeply with himself.

That night, she gave her body and her love to the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was not her first but he was the first one she gave her heart to. They made love roughly, incredibly, wonderfully. Everything felt possible.


End file.
